barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
Barney and the Backyard Gang is a home video series created from 1988 to 1992 that launched the stardom of the worldwide popular television show ''Barney & Friends''. The series focused on the adventures the Backyard Gang takes, through their imagination. The first three videos of the series featured Barney with a slightly deeper voice, maybe larger eyes, a visible tongue (until 1990), and a blue-violet color (which turned more magenta as the series went on). The earlier videos from 1988 and 1989 also include actress Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's Mom. Music for the Backyard Gang videos was created by Stephen Bates Baltes and Phillip Parker (as with the television series), while Lory Lazarus wrote the first original song created for Barney, "Friends Are Forever"'', which was sung by Sandy Duncan. Because the majority of the gang (except for Michael and Amy) meet Barney for the first time in [[A Day at the Beach|''A Day at the Beach]], it takes place before ''The Backyard Show''. Three of the videos have the patriotic songs "You're a Grand Old Flag", and "The Yankee Doodle Boy", which are featured on ''Barney in Concert'', ''Barney Goes to School'' and ''Rock with Barney'' respectively. The series, for the most part, was for entertainment, having little to no education incorporated. Some tapes, such as Barney's Campfire Sing Along and Barney Goes to School, are really the only ones of the series to touch on educational lessons. All the other tapes only focus on the caring and imagination aspect of Barney. It wasn't until Barney & Friends, when the songs incorporated lessons and morals. The series also released read-along book and tape sets based on the Backyard Gang videos. Jason appeared in the videos until 1990, when he was replaced by Derek in Waiting for Santa. In 1990, The Disney Channel aired episodes from the Backyard Gang series as part of its "Lunch Box" program. There is currently a petition to get this series, along with the first 6 seasons of Barney & Friends, on DVD. Videos * [[The Backyard Show|''The Backyard Show ]] (October 13, 1988) * [[Three Wishes|''Three Wishes]] (January 27, 1989) * ''A Day at the Beach'' (April 6, 1989) (Last appearances of Mom, Dad, and Jason) * ''Waiting for Santa'' (January 6, 1990) (Derek's debut, and Barney's first time being truly purple.) * ''Barney's Campfire Sing Along'' (June 8, 1990) * ''Barney Goes to School'' (August 15, 1990) * ''Barney in Concert'' (July 29, 1991) (Baby Bop's debut.) * ''Rock with Barney'' (January 29, 1992) (Last appearances of Amy and Adam. The rest of the gang went on to appear in the first season of Barney & Friends.) , Luci, Amy, and Derek in a scene from Rock with Barney]] All 8 videos were re-released in 1992, and 5 of them were re-released in 1996. 2 of them (Waiting for Santa and Barney in Concert) were also re-released by Lyrick Studios, in 1997 and 2000. Reception The series made more than $3.5 millon. The first three tapes alone sold 50,000 copies. See Also * ''Barney & Friends'' - The TV series that came after this video series.